


Trouble

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Information in Author's Note, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Stiles, Dark Derek Hale/Dark Stiles Stilinski, Dark Magic, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Public Claiming, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Two Shot, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Politics, chapter one is more so of the prompt fill, chapter two is about derek and stiles mostly, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: "<i>Could you write something based off of (3812: wolf) by Creature13? Maybe something Sterek related like Derek is meeting up with a rival apck or smth like that and Stiles is hiding in the shadows waiting to be called upon if needed, and then the rival alpha says 'oh and if i refuse?' then stiles just steps out of the shadows or smth idk i just really like that design of stiles and want to see it used in fic somewhere. Thanks!"</i></p><p>--</p><p>Derek would like to think he’s a fair alpha. Despite being in charge of the wolves throughout the continent, Derek believes he’s lenient enough to where packs can function without issue. </p><p>Still, while most packs comply with his rules, there are a few that like to test his good graces.<br/> </p><p>  <b>OR</b></p><p> <br/>Basically a short two-shot where Derek and Stiles are the keepers of werewolves across the US in a new take on the role of a spark and a true alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Cause a Little Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT FILL!
> 
> I did this mostly because it wasn't going to take long and I had a snow day today. :P
> 
>  ~~Anyways, I don't know what fic/author Anon spoke of, but I did my best to do as they requested. This is mostly just a fun little fic to write.~~  
>  **EDIT [2/10/16]:** Thanks to CBookWyrm, I found out what Anon was referring to. It's an artwork on DeviantArt by Creature13, and can be seen here: http://creature13.deviantart.com/art/3812-wolf-318727940
> 
> Also, just so you know, Derek is a true alpha not Scott. More will be elaborated on that in ch.2 as well as the dynamic of Sterek in this verse as well as how they met/came to be, but otherwise, Derek and Stiles in this one are expecting to keep the peace with smaller alphas and their packs around the country. If they disobey the rules, this happens.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Derek would like to think he’s a fair alpha. Despite being in charge of the wolves throughout the continent, Derek believes he’s lenient enough to where packs can function without issue.

Still, while most packs comply with his rules, there are a few that like to test his good graces.

Like this ramshackle pack in Kansas currently, one that’s been terrorizing the local community with its apparent need to kill off their civilians. Derek has made it abundantly clear that no humans receive harm if it’s underserved, and since they apparently decided that random neighbors would do, Derek is paying them an educational visit that goes over the consequences of disobedience of a _true_ alpha.

“Ah, isn’t it the ever elusive prick, Derek Hale,” a man says, his British accent doing nothing but grating on Derek’s nerves as he approaches them, “Say, what’s your reason for bein’ ‘ere?”

“I thought I’ve made it clear that every pack in this country will abide my rules, and it seems that you haven’t been doing that.”

The man laughs, and already Derek can see the dull red in his eyes, “Obviously. We’re werewolves. We don’t need to be civilized when we’re already half animal.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong. You do realize that ninety-nine percent of the human population are not aware that we exist? And even then, that missing one percent belongs to hunters. Hunters that would gladly gut you for bringing harm to innocent humans.”

The incompetent alpha snorts, “Does it matter? We’ll kill them too, if we have to.”

The level of ignorance here is astounding.

“You understand that you’re threatening the existence of werewolves as a whole, right? If the hunters deem us unable to control ourselves, they will exterminate us.”

“You mean like they did with your family? We’re not like you, Hale. Fire doesn’t scare us.”

Derek growls, teeth bared as his eyes flash. It’s obvious he’s taken aback by their color — a dark crimson, one like you would see in garnet stones that are like dried blood at the right angle.

The true alpha takes a couple steps forward, snarling and growling at the farther-than-close second of an alpha. He’s about to go straight at him — to sink his fangs into his throat and rip it apart — when a gentle hand settles itself on his shoulder, grounding him.

“It may not, but I will.”

Derek calms then, feeling the balance that his mate brings pull him back from savagely disposing of the idiotic pups before him. Before he steps forward, though, Stiles’ fingers squeeze Derek’s shoulder, and the true alpha is completely brought back to the present as his mate approaches the rambunctious pack.

“What you said to my mate was fairly rude,” Stiles growls, and Derek appreciates the way his back muscles tense in anger, “You’re already walking on a thin line, so I suggest behaving from now on.”

“Behaving? That’s coming from what, a wolf’s bitch like you?” the alpha laughs, and the betas under him join in, but before they stop, the alpha smirks and flashes Stiles his teeth, “Say, how about you ditch this runt of mate and see what it’s like to be fucked and knotted by a _real_ true alpha?”

At that, Derek snarls, a possessive burn making his skin tight at the thought of someone so vile touching his mate in such an intimate way.

Stiles, however, is nonchalant, and he turns, walking over to Derek, “While I’m flattered that you find me attractive enough to fuck, I have to sadly decline as I _already have_ the real true alpha. And even if he weren’t, I can already tell you now that he knows how to fuck me right. Don’t you, Derek?”

The true alpha rumbles, nosing along his mate’s throat. His tongue slips out, and Stiles clambers over him a little, framing him as the tiny, makeshift pack watches on. Stiles bares his throat for Derek, allowing his fangs to sink in like they had years ago to stake a complete claim. The moan Stiles lets out is nothing but sheer lewdness, and the alpha off to the side seems affronted that it isn’t him making Stiles feel or sound this way.

With some amount of pride, Derek grips onto Stiles’ thigh, feeling the muscle held tightly by denim twitch under his fingers. Meanwhile, against his own upper leg, Stiles ruts against him, the movements slow and precise, showing that he knows exactly what’s he’s doing as his hips work in a sinful manner.

“Hey!”

Derek and Stiles pull apart then, albeit somewhat slowly. The look in Stiles’ eyes, a dazed carnal hunger, has Derek rumbling low enough for only them to hear.

“If you two want to knot and fuck, I suggest doin’ it somewhere else!”

Stiles pivots, looking at the other man, “Aw, is it because it’s his knot that’s going up my ass and not yours?”

The plain alpha growls.

“To think, I thought I told you to behave,” Stiles remarks, and Derek can see this glint in his eyes from off to the side — this dark addition to Stiles’ voice — that gives Derek the knowledge of what his mate is going to do here shortly.

“Oh yeah, and what are _you_ going to do about it?”

Stiles grins darkly, and lifts up his hand. The wolves watch as the skin around Stiles’ hand darkens, the flesh turning a putrid looking purple before going black, and slowly, his fingers begin to close together.

Everyone in the room sans Stiles and Derek begin to shake, their legs growing weak as they fall to the floor. Derek can hear them sputtering, their lungs unable to get any oxygen in and any carbon dioxide out. There’s a malicious twitch in Stiles’ lips, and Derek is in awe of it as his hand eventually becomes a closed, blackened fist.

The alpha must be regretting everything he did — everything he’s ever done — because he crawls forward, mouth gaping and closing in desperation as he looks at Stiles in complete revulsion.

“Learn your lesson now, pup?” Stiles growls.

The lower alpha nods, the jerk of his head blinding. Stiles tilts his head and blinks, releasing his fingers to spread and return to their normal color. Instantly, the breaths of relief can be heard— deep gasps that have the blood in Derek’s veins thrumming.

“When my mate and I tell you to do something, you do it. You don’t question it. You don’t disobey. If you do, will make sure you know just how big of a mistake you made. Consider this your one and only warning. If we hear another peep about you forgoing our rules, I’ll pick which breath is your last.”

The pack is obviously disturbed to the core, and Derek knows that they won’t have any more issues with them. After all, Stiles is _very_ persuasive.

When the omega nods in closure, Derek smirks, and Stiles comes over to his side.

“So, about that knotting I spoke of. . .” Stiles begins to lead them away, a mischievous look now contorting his face.

Derek followed.


	2. I've Got My Mind Made Up This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of an addition I wanted to include with the other part of this fic. It mostly just shows how Derek and Stiles met and how Stiles isn't like he is in the show whatsoever. This lays out a different type of role for a spark as well as the one of the true alpha used for the first chapter. 
> 
> The only differences from canon is that Stiles isn't a teenager in Beacon Hills that meets Derek through his unlucky best friend. Now, the Hale fire still happened, and Derek is still angsting over that, but otherwise, it's completely canon-divergent.
> 
> Enjoy!~

“Derek, you need to understand how big of a deal this is.”

“So I’m a true alpha, yay,” Derek gripes, glaring at the bullets Deaton pulled out of his arm, “What difference is that going to make? If anything, hunters are going to shoot at me. If not _more_ now...”

“It would help if you didn’t trespass in search of revenge, Derek,” Deaton suggests, and he happily grabs another round from Derek’s bicep with tweezers, ignoring Derek’s growling, “Despite your rough start and history, the Argents respect you more now. Being a true alpha means that you are responsible for a majority of packs across a wide range, most likely the whole continent. It’s your job to make them comply with the hunters’ and society’s rules as to avoid outings and skirmishes.”

The wolf grimaces, “Great… more responsibility.”

“In some sense, yes, but there’s one benefit to being a true alpha.”

“Which is?”

“It’s like checks and balances in the supernatural world. For every powerhouse there’s surge protector, so to speak. This is to make sure that there’s no abuse of control and that everything is distributed evenly among the larger parties.”

If anything, this only confuses Derek, “Doesn’t explain anything to me, Deaton.”

“There’s a magical entity called a spark. They’re very powerful and are renowned for their abilities and their methods. They are timeless things, and more often than not, they wait till someone like you appears, and they tag along for the ride to make sure the world doesn’t end up in supernatural turmoil.”

“So I have a babysitter, essentially.”

Deaton shakes his head, “No, you have a mate.”

“What if I don’t want them?”

“Oh,” Deaton smiles, “you will.”

Derek didn’t want to think too much about what Deaton said. He was too busy dealing with all that came with being a true alpha. The new senses— the harem of pleas he gets from the Argents that now expect him to clean up the behavior of werewolf packs all throughout the country. All Derek wants to do is grieve— to sit in the charred remains of his old pack house and immerse himself in his anger that keeps him going in the morning. He doesn’t want to be in charge and have things expected out of him.

Still, when he hears a knock on the door — one that’s burnt and not even completely on the hinges anymore — he isn’t expecting what he sees.

Surely, with what Deaton said, Derek would be expecting an elderly looking hag or a man who smelled of rotten eggs and disappointment. He wouldn’t be expecting— _this_.

Brown eyes, supple lips. Moles scattered like the stars he watched through the hole in the living room’s roof every night. The man standing at his doorway smells of lemon and honey, sweet and tart enough to open Derek’s eyes and make him _see_.

Teeth, whiter than virgin snow, show themselves as he smiles brilliantly, “Hi, Derek. I’m Stiles.”

“S-Stiles,” Derek says, testing out the syllables and unsure of how they feel on the tongue.

Nonetheless, Stiles’ grin widens, “I’m sure Deaton informed you of why I’m here.”

“He informed me of what you are, too.”

“Good, then I don’t have to worry about any awkward explanations,” Stiles says, and he steps past Derek and into the ruined remains of his childhood home, “Come on, sourwolf, what are you waiting for now?”

And Derek followed.

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Prompt me here at:
> 
> http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> ##### This was written to:
> 
> Trouble - Halsey (Stripped)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2aTxmwRiJQ


End file.
